


Cramped

by OhDeerZeph



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Oumota Week 2019, Shuichi maki and kiyotaka are mentioned but not important, Stuck in a Small Space, a surprise lack of making out while trapped in a closet, i like writing their banter, i mean they're important to me but not the fic, only rated teen for some bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDeerZeph/pseuds/OhDeerZeph
Summary: “I spy…”“—Kichi.”“With my little eye…”“Kokichi.”“Somethiiiing purple!”“That’s bullshit and you know it, you can’t see anything in here.”“Of course I can! I can see in the dark you know.”---Day 1 of Oumota Week: Stuck in a Small Space





	Cramped

**Author's Note:**

> What's up I'm here to give writing a try again because I love this ship and actually had an idea for one of the days for Oumota week. Maybe I'll try to write little things for the rest of the week? Who knows, certainly not me.

It was no secret that Kaito Momota could be a bit impulsive.

He wouldn’t call it a flaw himself, not really. He was always up for whatever life threw at him! Be it stepping up to a challenge or helping a friend he thought was in need, he was ready to do whatever he thought was needed at the drop of a hat. Shuichi had called it “a lack of impulse control” and Maki referred to it as “being an idiot.” The latter especially when it involved Kokichi.

But could you blame him? Kokichi was his rival! The one who pushed him to do better and aim higher! So of course he would rise to any challenge the other boy posed to him, especially if the other was insistent that he couldn’t do it. The others could roll their eyes and call him impulsive or reckless or whatever they wanted; it never bothered him.

Well, it bothered him one time.

When they were talking about his and Kokichi’s relationship.

That definitely wasn’t an impulse, no matter what the rest of their classmates thought. That was a result of communication and compromise and learning to understand the other and trust built on months and month of work. There was nothing impulsive about the two being together for as long as they had and keeping their relationship strong.

Now, was yelling his confession at Kokichi in the middle of an argument impulsive? Maybe. And was dragging the other boy into a kiss when those same feelings were shouted back at him also impulsive? Probably! 

And the fact that the two of them were currently hiding in a dark janitor’s closet while trying to catch their breath from running? Okay, that was definitely impulsive. But dammit how was he supposed to just let Kokichi taunt him about never pulling a “real” prank before? The shorter boy did them all the time, how hard could they be?

Turns out the answer was not very hard at all. It was the getting away part that took some extra effort.

Kaito sighed and leaned against one of the walls of the small closet, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. It was pitch black, no light even from under the door. His hand went to his pocket but found it empty, his phone forgotten in his room when he ran after Kokichi. He heard the other boy lean against the door near him, fits of giggles mingling in with his pants as he tried to catch his breath as well.

“I… told you it… was easy!” he huffed out and Kaito could practically hear the grin in his voice. He felt a hand brush his arm before patting his shoulder a few times. “And you were a natural! I knew you would be; some of my natural talent for pranks had to rub off on you eventually. I bet D.I.C.E. will be thrilled when I tell them—“

“Yeah yeah tell them we pulled it off, they’ll be so proud,” Kaito cut him off, lowering his voice. “But aren’t we trying to lay low and, y’know, not be found right now?”

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was definitely not his first choice for a prank target, especially considering his boyfriend was in one of the scariest biker gangs in the city. But unfortunately Kokichi was very much a go big or go home person when it came to pranks, and he certainly wasn’t about to let Kaito back down from it either. So after a bit of planning and preparation, the astronaut’s first attempt at a prank was a success.

Well, it would be after he knew they were safe from the angry hall monitor. Who knew he could run so fast?

“It’s fiiiiine, we totally lost him by now,” the supreme leader explained, voice still its normal volume. “I hide in closets like this all the time, not even Kiyotaka would think to look for us here!”

“I guess…” It was unnerving not being able to see the boy next to him with how close together they were. Kaito wasn’t claustrophobic by any means, but it didn’t mean he was completely comfortable. “Can’t we find a different spot then? Or loop back to our dorms?”

He heard Kokichi scoff. “And risk getting caught? That’s the first place he’ll look for us.” He paused for a moment and Kaito was ready to speak again before the other boy went on. “Buuuut if my dear Kai-chan is scared then I guess I can come to his rescue and find us a better spot!”

“Not scared!” he asserted, clenching his fist. But if it got them out of the closet then he’d suffer through the teasing. Kokichi laughed and Kaito heard the door knob jiggle, but the door didn’t open. He sighed. “C’mon Kichi let us out of here.”

“Uhhh, yeah…” He felt his heart sink as he heard the door knob jiggle again and heard the leader slam his body into it but no light to signal the door was opening at all. “Sooo uh.”

“No…”

“I’ve never hid in this specific closet before...”

“Don’t tell me….”

“Aaaand the door’s not budging. SO. Guess we learned this door locks from the outside!”

Kaito groaned and buried his face in his hands, slowly sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. This couldn’t be happening. He felt Kokichi plop down next to him, bumping their shoulders together.

“Welp. Looks like we’ll be here for a while.”

\----- 

“I spy…”

“—Kichi.”

“With my little eye…”

“Kokichi.”

“Somethiiiing purple!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, you can’t see anything in here.”

“Of course I can! I can see in the dark you know.”

Kaito sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him, Kokichi following suit and leaning his head back against the astronaut’s chest. It hadn’t been long before the smaller boy was complaining about how uncomfortable it was being cramped in a closet and decided that his boyfriend’s lap was much more comfy. Kaito hadn’t complained; for one it would keep Kokichi happy and hopefully put a stop to the whines. But it was also nice to just be able to hold the other boy for a bit. Kokichi was finicky about physical affection and it was rare for him to be the one to initiate it. So when an opportunity presented itself he certainly wasn’t going to say no.

“Really now?” he asked sarcastically, gently squeezing the leader’s midsection. Sometimes it was just easier to go along with the lies. “This is the first time you’ve told me about it.”

“Well you never asked me about it!” Kaito snorted at how offended he sounded. “I have to keep some secrets from you, it adds to my mysterious evil charm.”

“You’ve got some kinda charm alright,” he agreed, rolling his eyes even though he definitely knew the other couldn’t see. “So you can see anything in this room? Right now?”

“That’s what I said Kai-chan!”

Kaito couldn’t hold back a grin as he raised one arm to hold up a finger in front of Kokichi’s face. “Then how many fingers am I holding up right now?”

“That’s an easy one! It’s—“ He felt the other boy reach forward and grab his hand, grin turning into a full blown smirk when he heard the gasp the signaled the leader had figured out which finger he was holding up. “Kai-chan! Flipping your boyfriend the bird when he can’t even see it! The nerve! The gall!” Kaito couldn’t even reply, laughing so hard he doubled over and rested his forehead against Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi tried to keep up the offended act but it was only a few more moments before he joined in on the laughter, lacing their fingers together as he leaned his head on Kaito’s.

Their laughter filled the closet for a few more minutes, eventually dying down to a few scattered giggles and then into comfortable silence. Kaito sighed as he lifted his head, pressing a soft kiss to Kokichi’s hair before leaning back into the wall. He heard the other boy hum softly before he spoke again. “You didn’t give me a guess.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “A guess for what?”

“For I Spy! I spied something purple and you have to guess what it is!”

He chuckled as he gave their joined hands a squeeze. “I know you can’t actually see anything.”

“It counts if I know that something purple is in here!”

Of course he would have some sort of work around rule. He was the supreme leader after all. Kaito hummed in thought, mind going over anything purple he could think of. One item stood out, the most likely option. “Is it my coat?”

“Ding ding ding! Correct!” Kokichi cheered, and Kaito felt a hand reach back to pat him on the cheek. He lifted a hand to playfully bat it away. “The answer was Kai-chan’s stupid space coat!”

“I know you don’t actually think it’s stupid,” he countered, arm going back to wrap around the other boy. “You know you like my awesome coat.”

Kokichi made a noise of disgust. “Awesome? No. Definitely not. It’s stupid and lame and definitely not comfortable at all,” he asserted, shaking his head. “And super tacky. Who even wears galaxy print anymore?”

Kaito just smiled and unwrapped his arms from the other boy, leaning forward slightly as he shrugged said coat off of his shoulder. Hoping he wasn’t going to hit the other in the darkness, he swung it around in front of Kokichi, draping it over him like a blanket.

The reaction was immediate; Kaito’s smile softened as his boyfriend made a happy sound, tugging the coat around him and snuggling into it. The astronaut wrapped his arms around him again, feeling Kokichi wiggle and adjust before placing his hands on top of his and lacing their fingers together again, feeling the coat’s cuffs brush against his wrists. He must have stuck his arms through the sleeves, effectively wearing the coat backwards and still being wrapped up in it. Kaito chuckled as the smaller boy relaxed against his chest, letting out a content sigh. “See? Totally not comfy at all.”

He hummed in agreement, placing another kiss on the top of Kokichi’s head. He rested his head against the wall and let his eyes slip shut, enjoying the peaceful quiet before his boyfriend eventually thought of something new to entertain himself again.

\----- 

They were halfway through one of their usual arguments when a quiet knock on the closet’s door surprised both of them. They had been in there so long that Kaito had almost forgotten that they were stuck. A familiar voice followed the knock. “Hello? Is someone in there?” 

“Occupied! Come back later!” Kokichi called before Kaito even had a chance to reply. He huffed and moved to stand up, dragging the other boy with him.

“No wait, don’t leave! Kiibo it’s us, let us out!” he yelled, praying the robot hadn’t already walked away. He did have the unfortunate habit of taking anything the liar said seriously. Thankfully he heard the door knob turn and the door swung open, light pouring in and revealing a confused Kiibo staring at them both.

“Why are you two hiding in a janitor’s closet?” he asked, stepping to the side so the pair could finally leave the small room. “We’ve been looking for you all afternoon.”

“Well it’s—“

“It’s our way of coming out of the closet!” Kokichi interrupted him, throwing his arms in the air excitedly, Kaito’s coat still backwards on his arms. “We’re gay, Keeboy!”

All Kiibo could do was blink at him. “But. I already knew that. You’re very explicit about it actually—“

“Because we ARE and we’re PROUD and we’re not gonna let a ROBOT tell us otherwise--!”

Kaito sighed and began pushing his boyfriend away. “We just got stuck is all. Thanks for letting us out, man, we’re gonna head back to the dorms,” he explained, giving a small wave behind him. “Tell the others not to worry.”

“Ah, alright then! I’m glad that the two of you are okay!” he heard Kiibo call after them, nodding and intending to give Kokichi an earful about picking better places to hide after pranks. Until of course, the robot called out again.

“Oh! And Kiyotaka was looking for you both too!”

Shit.


End file.
